smcfandomcom-20200215-history
Deet0109
“except no it is not complete” -deet0109, 2018 “my name is Boris Ivan ivanovitch and I want to die” -Russia, 2019 deet0109 is an American mapper who is most well known for his neutrality and non-mapping spinoff series. He has a YouTube channel at about 300 subscribers, and an alt account called deet2017. deet0109 on Scratch The Early Years Oh dear Lord, these were a mess. All kinds of cancerous projects were made between 2015 and 2017, which thankfully deet0109 has not shared. He did attempt mapping of an alternate future of the U.S., but these were also very terrible. Future of Europe series From May to March of 2017, deet0109 did three seasons of Alternate Future of Europe. These were better quality, and spawned many interesting characters, such as the C.I.S.E., Egyptica, the Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Reichs, and the “Land of the Sea.” These were the projects that landed him an invitation to Mapporkommuniti, a large mapping studio in 2017. The Golden Age deet0109 began to engage in interactions with the other mappers, and started to experiment with new series, including alternate futures of the world and Antarctica, and a Mapper Wars. Also during the summer of 2017, deet0109 began to do mapping on his YouTube channel. He also hijacked joined a Scratch Mapping Whispers. His closest friends became UKball_Productions, LatviaPotato, and ScratchMapping, although he was friendly with other mappers too. Also around this time was experimentation with Polandball platformers, resulting in “Polandball: The Game,” amassing over 1,000 views, the most viewed of his projects. The First Troubles After the First Mapporkommuniti War where pokemonmaster090909 ”hacked“ everybody, deet0109 quickly joined the United Front, and eventually made a project called “Mapporkommuniti vs. ded-ded-ded-ded,” which, to this day, is one of the most popular mapping-related projects he ever made. New Series deet0109 never fully got back to Mapping on Scratch, due to his YouTube channel. Instead, from fall 2017 to spring of 2018, deet0109 focused heavily on countryball animations on Scratch, even creating a new series with UKball_Productions (later Dantomkia) called “Wars in a Nutshell,” which satirizes past wars. Another series which deet0109 focused on from December to March was The Impossible Qatar, a tribute to the Impossible Quiz. It amassed 4 games and almost 360 original questions. The series ended up being a huge hit, with UKball_Productions making his own “Impossible Quebec.” The Future of Scratches Wiki (aka, the Second Troubles) At thé request of Dantomkia, deet0109 created the Future of Scratches wikia in May of 2018. At first it was a success, even getting approved for badges with custom icons, but this just opened up a platform for new mappers and more chaos. No less than 4 Great Mapping Wars had erupted, often involving Finland_ball, WisestMiner, Enjania, FNAFfunny, and user. deet0109 eventually left the wiki to itself, saying “This place is best left deserted.” In addition to all of these great wars, there were smaller conflicts going on almost constantly, including one involving MAPOER. Desertion By the end of 2018, deet0109 had all but left Scratch. His YouTube channel seemed to have more potential, middle school was crushing him, and he’d spent most of his Scratch effort on deet2017, making memes. His plans for a giant Yakko’s World Mapping collab fell through, and progress on Kylan’s Countries and Capitals Animated and The Impossible Qatar ‘22 (scheduled for release upon the 2022 World Cup) had stalled as well. He has only published three projects in 2019. Scratch 3.0 coming out also killed most of his ambition. However, deet0109 still dreams of the day that the mappers will stop their quarreling, and they can all work together to achieve great things yet again. Personal Life deet0109 is in middle school. He lives in the eastern U.S., and spends his time playing Hearts of Iron IV. deet0109 also has a lot of homework and issues often. Although deet0109 is far from completely mentally healthy, he somehow manages to keep himself together. Relations with other mappers Friends Dantomkia259 - Blimey mate! He’s pretty much my best friend on this site. We have collaborated on Scratch projects and we’re thinking about doing the same on YouTube. But Fahrenheit is still better EnglishDPRMapping - He’s another great pal from the U.K. Just like Dantomkia, he’s also got a great mapping channel. May collaborate on YouTube as well. Overall, a good chap. ScratchMapping - Crickey mate, I’ve only gone and made a friend from down under! I haven’t talked with him as much, but I do remember his April Fools Day Mapper Wars Episode when deet2017 took over the world. Enjania - Haven’t been as close, but we’re still here for each other. We share some political beliefs, and he helped run the other wiki. Sorry about the Potato War again which started the 1st Great Mapper War Cyphercat - yes FNAFfunny - I don’t talk to him much, but I made him a wiki mod. Finland ball - I guess I can forgive the 1st Mapporkommuniti War, but you should be a bit less reckless? Saturnia - A fellow scholar of Y E E T Kokomations - Why did you get banned? Why am I not banned, for that matter? Doesn’t matter, we’re all in this together. Neutral Rem889 - I don’t know him that well, but thanks for remembering me in your mapper wars series. Wisest - I don’t know much about the controversy around him. I’m a neutral power in all of this war stuff anyway User85259727 - He’s on our side now? Well, that’s a good thing. Cs271503 - Comrade, I know you’re going through a lot, but I just want you to know that I’m here for you, and I sincerely hope that everything will work out in the end. Scratchbrick - I don’t like how you ban my friends and force 3.0 on us, but at least you haven’t banned me, apart from that shared account called Mapperkommumiti. Why is that, anyway? Enemies I really don’t have any enemies when I’m not at war. Daybreak - Meh, screw your hackers. Deet0109 - It’s your fault I have all these personal issues! Category:American Mappers Category:Mappers Category:2015ers Category:YouTube Mappers Category:Mental Retardation Category:Popular Mappers Category:Depressed Mappers Category:Christian